Darkness
by Asha Carcella
Summary: They were trapped. No way out. They loathed the small lamp in the corner. What creeped them out the most is when Robin didn't cry out in pain, he laughed. Really dark fic, T for a reason. One-Shot. If you liked Mirthless you may like this...


Hello people! Well here is some darkness that I don't know where the hell I got from….. if you enjoyed my other fanfic called Mirthless then you'll probably enjoy this one….it's not for the faint hearted….

Warning: Blood, and very dark themes! Be warned

Disclaimer: I don't own YJ

0101

The small lamp in the corner of the room had to go. The Team couldn't take it anymore, because this dungeon seemed like Hell. Simple stone walls and one small lamp, which was their version of Hell. It sounded stupid but then again they had just witnessed sin. Darkness, that's what they wanted- no needed. They didn't want to see the stone walls or the pain etched onto their friends faces.

The Team sat on the floor of Hell, each contained in their own ways, eyes all fixed on the stark white figure in the room. Crowbar in hand, how typical. Shadows danced across the stone walls casting new figures every second. _They resemble Demons from Hell._

The figure with the crowbar made another swing at the poor soul at his feet. The Team flinched as they heard the crunch. For the past ten minutes that's all they had been hearing, but not one scream. The room had no windows but it held a coldness like no other.

The Demons on the walls danced as if they were in some sort of trance. They seemed to be laughing at what they saw. Through the faint light of the singular lamp they could see _it. _The red mess that they all feared. Actually, it wasn't red but crimson. The liquid was splayed out on the floor for all to see, it showed no shame. It dribbled it way across the dusty grey floor and snaked its way to Raquel's feet. She whimpered away from it, but no one could blame her.

Specks of the same liquid now sprinkled the walls of Hell. They stood out on the faces of the Demons which made them look more menacing in their dance. The smell of blood filled their nostrils. Wally gagged at the smell, it was horrendous.

The white figure let out a laugh of joy as he dipped his hand in the crimson mess on the floor. The sick bastard wiped it on all of them. They tried so hard not to be touched and marred by the liquid but in the end it coated their arms and faces. Some of them sobbed uncontrollably while others shouted curses. Their salty tears mixed with the blood that stained their faces. The lamp, as said before, had to go. They couldn't watch anymore, surely they could put it out and be saved from witnessing all of this?

Surely someone would come save them? They held onto the hope that someone would, but then again it had already been a full day.

The Joker had had his time with each of them, but none of it was to this extent. He had leered and mocked them with his twisted smile, but _this _was monstrous. The poor bird lay at his feet, shuddering breathes rattling in his chest. Everyone watched with heavy hearts. The Joker left the room, some praying that he would never come back. But they knew he would, because they knew the Joker belonged in Hell.

They shouted and screamed out to their friend who hadn't said a word so far. He didn't even move other than his rattling breathes. Some lost control, banging their chains like wild animals. It wasn't enough, it never was. This was all too well planned out. Sobs could still be heard from someone, but eventually every single one of them faded into the bliss of sleep.

0101

Had it been two days already? No one could tell. Their spirits had died down, some just reduced to crying while others sat silently. Some were thankful for the grasp of numbness that took over their bodies and souls.

He still was still sprawled out in the centre of the room with blood drying around his form. The crimson liquid on the walls now blended into the shadows that still danced around like maniacs. It still sent shivers down their backs.

The door to Hell slowly slid open, the white figure stepped out with his device of torture. His laughter filled the room as he regarded each person. His face was as white as usual which contrasted with his red lips that he licked so often. The scars on his face lead up to the corners of his eyes that burned with pure malice. His hair was greasy and hung in tendrils all over his face.

He licked his yellowing teeth with joy as he swung the crowbar and hit the surface next to Robin's face. The Team flinched at the contact. The concrete crumbled, yet the boy did not wake up. He didn't stir which was a big mistake. The Joker violently kicked him in the stomach, it sent him across the room until he smashed into the lamp.

They were finally in the sweet sanctuary of darkness. They could hear it but they couldn't see it, and that provided some sort of hope for them.

Then they heard it. At first it was a low rumble then it sounded almost hysterical. Laughter, but no, it wasn't from the maniac with the crowbar, it was from one of their own. They heard a sickening crunch followed by more laughter that echoed off the Demon-less walls. The laughter wasn't even mirthless, nor was it full of menace. It was full of joy.

The Team shuddered as the laughter rekindled their spirits. Then chaos erupted all around. Everyone started screaming for Robin and the Joker to stop. For the madman had finally added his laughter to that of the bird. Suddenly the door banged open and they heard familiar voices laced with dread. They heard the sound of someone hitting the floor hard.

Then they saw it all because someone brought a light. They were enveloped in hugs and comforting words. There was too much going on at once and all of a sudden the once cold room seemed too hot. They were taken out of Hell by heroes, but as they passed out the door they saw the damage.

There, hidden in Batman's cape, was the youngest, covered in grime, blood and sweat. His face seemed to be carved into and ever present sneer.

0101

That came out really dark…. Oh well, hehe please leave a comment so that I can know if I am a true psycho! Haha:P

-Asha


End file.
